It is sometimes desirable to hold, store, or secure items proximate a bed, chair, sofa, or other furniture. Users often prefer to keep items at beside in order to have the items conveniently located close at hand, but out of the way, i.e. not in the bed with the user. Items that one may desire to keep close to a bed or other furniture include reading glasses, flashlights, firearms, beverage containers, sex accessories, cellular or portable telephones, and remote controls for electronic devices. It may also be desirable to secure a lamp or other illuminating device near one's bed. It is also sometimes advantageous to locate a table, tray, or other substantially flat surface above the surface of a bed, so that a user may place items such as food, beverage, reading material, or a laptop computer on the flat surface at a convenient location for use by an occupant lying or sitting up in bed.
Existing devices for securing or storing items at beside are limited in the range of sizes or shapes of items that a single device can hold, store, or secure. For example, a device configured to hold a flashlight is likely poorly adapted to hold a rifle, cellular phone, or handgun. Similarly, a device configured to hold a handgun is likely poorly adapted to secure a lamp. Existing devices lack adjustability that would allow them to hold, store, or secure items of highly varied size or shape.